


「你，為什麼吻我啊？」

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	「你，為什麼吻我啊？」

「后准－－！」出境就有一大群接机的粉丝蜂涌而上，为的就是现在站在小光前方的那个男人，因为粉丝的推挤而让小光有点寸步难行，被称为后准的男人伸手一捞直接将他揽进怀里，在保镖的陪同下快速的走出机场上了保母车。

「你没事吧？」后准用着不是那么标准的中文问着一旁每次都因为接机阵容而有点懵的小光，他眨了眨双眼回过神说「啊？没事…谢谢你。」「那就好。」后准说完后就闭上眼休息，留小光一个人看着车窗外的景色发呆着。

他朱小光是考古学家陈教授的助教，从上次那个印度的漂亮姊姊拜托寻找宝石的杜拜行之后，回归了讲课、做研究的日常生活，至于为什么现在自己会和这个大明星后准待在一起……

就要说到某天在陈教授的研究室出现了那几个人说起，他们一开始没有表明身份，害小光以为又像上次那个漂亮姐姐一样是要托陈教授寻宝的人。

但是等陈教授和他们坐下相谈过后才知道他们是电影的导演和投资者，说是正准备拍一部中韩合作的电影，关于考古，想请陈教授亲自指导一些相关知识，但是陈教授以他要做研究又要讲课实在没有多余的时间而婉拒。

然而他们就看着在一旁整理讲义的小光和诺敏，陈教授知道他们在想什么便说如果他们不介意的话是可以请他的助教们去指导他们，导演一听立刻点头，在这么说这两个也是陈教授的助教！知道的虽然没有陈教授那么多，但是肯定知道的也不少。

再后来电影准备正式开拍前，他们被告知说男主角希望可以有人贴身指导他一些小细节，但是由于是需要长时间的相处，经纪公司方面怕会传出什么不该有的绯闻，所以最后这任务自然是落在小光身上。

剧组人员在考古的相关知识，诺敏在电影开拍没几天的时间就指导完了，她潇洒地离去，独留小光一人继续待在剧组指导后准。

原先小光以为所谓的长时间只是在片场拍摄时的相处，却又被告知说希望只要是后准在这部电影杀青前，小光得陪着后准一起跑行程，例如若是今天要去哪个国家取景，小光就得陪同。

后准再次睁开眼时已经看到小光睡着了，便伸手帮他把椅子放低，拉了放在后座的小毯子盖在他身上，其实他有个秘密，就是他喜欢小光，接了这部电影前，公司为了让他放松，给了他一个长假，所以他选择了去没有太多人知道他的杜拜度假。

海滩上是一个个穿着比基尼的金发辣妹，就唯独有那么一个穿着T恤和海滩裤的身影吸引了他的目光，即使他身边也站了个穿着白色比基尼的辣妹，就大概几秒的时间，他开始在意起这个男人，大概是一见钟情吧，他想。

某次全剧组的演员在对剧本时，导演就领着小光和诺敏进会议室，说请了中国国内很有名的考古学家陈教授的助教来指导一些关于考古的细节及相关知识，后准一眼就认出了小光就是那次海滩上看到的男人，他一直认为自己不会在见到他，但是上帝却给了他一个机会。

然后在正式开拍前几天，自己总是抓不到要领，于是透过经纪人去和导演说希望可以有人贴身指导一些考古学的相关知识以及对待文物时的方式，公司方面也请经纪人和导演提希望是由男的来指导后准，为的就是避免一些不必要的绯闻，导演和陈教授那边讨论了一会后，由小光指导后准，这无疑是给自己一个可以光明正大和小光相处的时间。

「阿准！该准备去化妆──」经纪人下车后才准备拉开车门，就看到后准已经拉开车门然后伸出食指抵在自己嘴唇上要他安静点，经纪人立刻闭嘴往车内看了一下，才发现小光正睡得香甜，轻声开口问「不把小光叫醒吗？」

「让他好好睡吧！」后准转过身帮他把小毯子拉好后就下车准备去化妆，经纪人点头的跟在后准身后，从电影开拍至今也接近尾声了，经纪人觉得小光也是尽责，昨晚后准彻夜拍戏，他就在一旁守着，有问题就立刻上前纠正后准，一早又跟着从韩国飞回中国，一句怨言也没有。

*

「嗯…」小光缓缓的坐起身放空着，后准将视线从剧本上移开看着身边那个闭着眼放空的小光开口「醒了？」

「嗯…」小光听到后准的声音才缓缓的睁开朦胧的双眼看他，看得让后准有种想把他压在身下的冲动，但是他忍了下来「饿不饿？」

「饿了…」小光懵懵的点头，他看着小光有点红的双颊，觉得这个人刚睡醒的样子太撩人了，于是下意识的勾住了他的后颈偷吻了他的唇后「我这就请经纪人去准备晚餐。」

「！！！！」等到小光回过神后准已经离开保母车了，他伸手抚上自己的唇，刚刚后准是不是吻了他？刚刚那触感是嘴唇没错吧？后准为什么要吻他？！

「哥，我饿了。」后准下车找到自己的经纪人之后这么喊着，经纪人看他笑得那么灿烂便问他「笑得这么开心？发生什么好事了吗？」

「没有，哥快去准备晚餐啦！好饿！」后准催促着经纪人去帮他准备晚餐，经纪人挥了挥手「知道了，你快去准备拍下一场戏吧。」「好。」

小光进了片场，坐在导演旁一起盯着萤幕上的后准，他满脑子想的都是后准刚才为什么吻他？然后他看见自己总是笑得特别的灿烂，小光摇头想把脑内所想的事情甩出脑外，他现在可是在工作！如果做不好可是会丢了陈教授的面子！

「你手势这样不对，对于文物应该要更温柔才行！」小光在导演喊卡以后走向后准纠正他刚才的动作太过粗鲁，后准看着他一脸疑惑，小光便示范得拿起道具「要像这样子，轻轻地拿起，而不是像你刚刚那样！」

「不懂，不然你教教我吧？」后准嘴角勾起了一抹微笑说着，小光再一次示范给他看后，后准突然从后面环住小光，大手握住了他的手照着他刚才说的做了一遍后「像这样？」

「嗯…」小光对于后准的行动有点害羞，然而后准也没打算放开的意思就一直握着他的手小光低下头说「你快点放开我啦…」

「哦！」后准松开了怀里的人，他没看到小光现在的表情，却从他泛红的耳尖得到了答案，小光看他一松开后就迅速的跑出了片场，还就这么刚好的和买了晚餐回来的经纪人擦身而过。

「小光这么急忙去哪啊？」经纪人看着走向他的后准问着，后准耸肩表示他也不清楚便拿着晚餐到一旁，经纪人将东西放在桌上后对着后准说「你待会再吃啦！先去叫小光回来吃饭了！」「知道了。」

「诺敏…我问你哦…」小光坐在片场外的大树下打电话给诺敏，后准看到他在大树下后静静地走到他身后发现他在打电话，虽然不知道电话那头的人说了什么，小光开口说「我知道了，BYEBYE！」小光挂上电话后，后准才走到他面前对他伸出右手「哥买晚餐回来了，你不是说你饿吗？」只见小光抬头看着后准轻声地问了句「为什么？」

「嗯？」后准不懂他这句话的意思，小光轻咬着下唇后开口「为什么要吻我……」

「喔…」后准这才明白他想问的是什么，小光看他不回答便在心里暗骂着诺敏说的都是骗人的，什么喜欢？明明就只是大明星的恶趣味罢了！正起身绕过后准回去时，突然被拉了一把后被压在了大树上，小光惊呼「你干嘛？」

「你不是要问我为什么吻你吗？」后准发现他想跑走便把他困在双臂之间，小光对于后准的这举动有点吓到了，后准俯下身再次亲吻小光的唇，看他害羞的抿起嘴的样子，让后准喜欢的不得了，他伸舌舔着自己下唇，明明小光没有吃糖却觉得有股牛奶糖的甜味。

小光看他舔舐下唇的这个动作，看得他有点脸红心跳的，对于感情方面的事情，他什么也不懂，就像有时候课堂下课，总是有学生过来表示要一起帮忙收课堂上用到的道具，交作业的时候总是在里面夹带着小卡片，或是直接赞美他长得好看，小光都只说了句谢谢啊就句点掉那些学生了。

诺敏还因此常笑他说对于研究什么的总是特别的积极，但是对于感情却钝的跟木头一样，就像刚才他和诺敏通电话时，诺敏说若是有人突然吻你，那代表喜欢你。

「你…」小光看着眼前的后准，想着诺敏的话，他喜欢自己吗？因为喜欢所以才吻自己吗？后准见他不说话便开口「嗯？」

「你为什么吻我啊？」其实他想问你是不是喜欢我啊？但是说出口却又变成了你为什么吻我，后准嘴角勾起了一抹笑俯下身在他耳边说「因为……」后准的声音在耳边响起让他觉得有点诱惑。

「快回来吃饭！」后准站在不远处又转过身喊着小光，他回过神看着后准转身走进片场的背影，他回片场就看后准已经闭眼休息，他刚刚到底说了什么啊？明明知道自己不懂韩文，却故意用韩文回答就算了，还咬他耳朵！又不是土狼！！大坏蛋！

「我有这么好看啊？让你目不转睛的？」后准睁开右眼就发现小光一直盯着他看，可是他却别过头不理他，后准现在真的好想把他揽在怀里，好好的吻他那嘟起的唇，但是碍于在片场所以只好作罢。

「后准该准备了喔！」一旁又传来了导演的声音，后准回应了一句「好！」

「再等等吧！这段拍完，今天就可以回饭店休息了。」后准伸手揉了揉小光的头发后转身投入拍摄，其实他早就想揉小光那柔顺的头发，只是他不敢，也许是因为电影明天就杀青了，才让后准有勇气这么对小光。

小光眨巴眨巴的看着拍摄中的后准，他也没什么心思注意拍摄细节了，自顾自得拿出手机和诺敏聊微信，他把今天的事情都说给诺敏听，诺敏接连说了几个工作人员的名字，但是全被小光含糊带过，直呼说这女孩可真大胆啊！还直接的告诉小光说这绝对就是喜欢你！别再钝的跟木头一样！还说什么希望几天后小光不是一个人回研究室什么的。

「大家今天都辛苦了──！」导演满意的和剧组人员这么说着，小光才急忙和诺敏说他要忙了，不和她继续聊了，才收起手机抬头就发现后准正朝着自己走过来帮他拎起了背包往保母车走。

「唉？我可以自己拿…」小光跟上前在一旁垫着脚想伸手要把背包抢回来，后准就故意把手举高不让他拿「我帮你拿。」

「到时候被说我虐待大明星怎么办啊？」小光妥协的跟在后准身旁回保母车上，他拉开车门让小光先上车后才上去「那我只好发声明说是我一直欺负你啰。」「你也知道！」

「嗯？」后准听他的回答，虽然没有什么特别的意思，但是听在他耳里却像是在撒娇似的，小光不死心的又开口问「你到底为什么吻我啊？」

「因为…」后准看经纪人还没上车就刻意的又凑上前在他耳边说着，小光听完后轻推开他，他以为后准要告诉他答案，结果却一样是用韩文回答他！好气哦！为什么自己听不懂韩文啊？后准因为他那个转过身不看自己的样子而笑了，其实他是故意的，就是因为知道小光不懂韩文，所以才用韩文告诉他答案。

「阿准、小光，我送你们到饭店后，我还得回公司一趟，你们房号是6110啊，你们待会自己上去可以吗？」经纪人上车后看着后座的两人说着，看两人都点头后他又说「因为电影明天杀青，还得讨论一下后续的宣传行程呢。」

对小光来说和后准同房间又不同床倒是没什么问题，毕竟从电影开拍至今都是同房间，但是为什么这次他站在6110门号的房门前总觉得有点不安……后准见他站在前面却迟迟没有反应便伸手打开了房门走了进去，小光也就跟在后面一起进去了。

「怎么房间内只有一张床？」小光瞪大双眼看着房间内就那么一张双人床说着，他看后准没什么反应就直接进浴室洗澡，他打了通电话给经纪人，经纪人才说「对！当初订房间的时候，饭店人员有说只剩那一间是空的，但是只有双人床，我想说反正你跟阿准都男人嘛！没什么太大的问题就订了，怎么了吗？」

「没事…没事…您去忙吧…」小光无奈地挂上电话一转身就看后准已经穿着浴袍在那擦拭头发，他催促着小光也快去洗澡，他也只好抓起衣服进了浴室，等他再踏出浴室时，后准已经靠在床头柜舒适着看手机，小光缓缓的移动到沙发上坐着，后准将视线落在他身上「你坐那干嘛呢？」

「床给你睡吧！我睡沙发就行了──！」小光拿着抱枕挪好位子就打算睡了，后准看了一下时间后把手机放在一旁的矮柜后起身走到沙发旁，以公主抱的方式把小光抱起，吓得他赶紧揽住后准的肩「唉？！后准你干嘛？」

「睡觉。」后准把他轻放在床上后也跟着上了床，小光正准备想起身就被后准伸过来的手压回了床铺上，后准闭上眼后就把手伸了回来「都是男人，睡同一张床又不会怎么样。」

小光盯着天花板瞧了一会后，确认身旁的后准已经熟睡后，决定也闭上眼睡觉，算了！反正都是男人嘛！睡同一张床又不会少一块肉！但是他不知道的是，原本应该熟睡中的后准却睁开了眼，在确认他已经入睡后，伸手一捞把他揽进了怀里轻吻他的发丝「晚安，亲爱的小光。」

隔天早晨，他睁开眼才发现自己的脸正贴在后准的胸口，视线往下滑发现他的手就这么抱着自己的腰，想从后准怀里挪开却导致后准把自己更紧的抱在怀里还用低沉沙哑的声音说「别再乱动了。」他刚刚好像蹭到不该蹭的地方了…

*

「阿准今天拍完就杀青了，这段时间内小光你辛苦了！」经纪人在片场看着后准和小光问着，他笑着回答「不会、不会！」他终于可以回归陈教授的研究室了！后准看小光自己在一旁笑得连酒窝都出来了大概也猜想得到他在想什么，干脆闭上眼让化妆师上妆。

在最后关键的拍摄，也不知道后准是刻意NG还是意外，他总是在一些小细节的地方出错，然后让小光上前纠正他，还搞得导演直接笑着说「阿准，你是不是这么舍不得这个剧组啊？一直NG！」后准顺势接着回答「对啊，我好舍不得剧组的大家──，可以继续拍下去吗？」

「可能没有办法哦！快点认真啦！这一条拍完，你就杀青了！」导演说完，现场的工作人员也跟着笑了起来，后准看小光纠正完他以后乖巧的坐在椅子上的样子『是啊…我确实是舍不得，舍不得没有你在身旁的每一天。』

「你认真一点啦！」小光看着走回来喝水的后准这么说，后准勾住他的后颈凑上前在他耳边低语「如果我说不要呢？」「幼稚！」热气打在耳边让小光微微颤抖，后准又故意咬了他那小巧的耳垂，小光瞪大眼伸手推开后准「你干嘛？！」

「你不是说我幼稚吗？」后准舔了下唇后转身继续拍摄，小光脸红的摀着耳朵，又咬我！难道你还在磨牙期吗？！他看着一进入拍摄就很认真的后准，仿佛刚刚那个和他开玩笑的人和眼前认真的人是不同人。

他拿出手机和诺敏说自己明天就回研究室了，要诺敏跟陈教授说一声，诺敏说好以后又开始问上次在微信里说的那件事，追问到底有没有和对方在一起，小光抬头看了后准一眼后低下头打字「没有，之后也不会再见面了。」送出后，诺敏直呼可惜，还以为小光终于可以脱单了！真抱歉，让你失望了。

「卡！后准杀青啦───！！」导演喊完后送上花束给后准，他接过满满的花束后对着现场的工作人员鞠躬致谢「谢谢你们这段时间以来的照顾！这是一个很难忘的回忆──！」语毕后又温柔看着一旁的小光「也谢谢小光这段时间的贴身指导，辛苦你了，让你这段时间内陪着我到处跑。」

「不会，你才辛苦了。」小光微笑得送上刚刚工作人员递给他的花束，后准接过花束后将花束放到一旁伸手抱住了小光，其他工作人员开口说「你们两位都辛苦了！」

「后准，你到底为什么吻我啊？」小光侧着头看那个靠在自己肩上的人问着，后准弯唇「因为啊…」对于后准每次都用韩文回答这点，他早就见怪不怪了，心想你不告诉我就算了！ 

「算扯平了哦。」小光看他不松手就轻轻在后准脸颊上落下一吻后逃离了后准的怀抱，动作极快的上了保母车，他在车上摀着因为他的举动而加速跳动的心脏，反正他也亲过自己好几次，他亲回来这么一次不为过吧？反正…之后都不会再见面了…

后准大手覆盖在小光刚才嘴唇落下的地方，看着他溜进保母车的背影，他突然好像懂粉丝口中的『不娶何撩。』是什么意思了，好几次他总是能无意识的撩人，撩得后准都想把小光压在身下好好的疼爱他，但是怕他不能接受被同性喜欢上，也就只好忍了下来，偷亲他什么的也是趁快杀青前几天才敢这么做。

「小光，需要送你回陈教授那边吗？」经纪人在车上这么问着，小光摇头婉拒了他的好意「没关系！我可以自己回去的！送我去搭车就行了！」「好。」

「阿准，这一两天你好好休息，大概三天后开始要上一些节目宣传啊！」经纪人从后照镜看着闭眼休息的后准说着，他没有睁开眼只是用单音节回应了句「嗯。」

「这里让我下车就行了！谢谢你们这段时间的照顾！」小光在路旁下车后还礼貌的鞠躬，经纪人其实有点不舍这个可爱的小家伙「不会，也谢谢你啊！阿准，人家小光要走了，你也说点什么吧？」

「BYEBYE。」后准没有抬头看他一眼反而是一直低着头看微博，小光对于后准的这个反应有点失落，他还是挂上了笑说「BYEBYE！」后转身走进车站，经纪人再次发动保母车时对着后准说「小光好歹也陪你这个久，你怎么就这么冷淡啊？」

「……不然哥是要我怎么做？」后准退出微博后抬头看了经纪人一眼，经纪人摇头「没什么…」他低着头亮开萤幕，手机桌面是小光上次睡着后他偷拍的侧脸，当然小光并不知道。

*

「助教，我帮你一起收东西吧！」小光看着一下课就往自己这边跑的女学生，他摇头婉拒说「没关系。」就低头收拾着东西，只是女学生也不放弃的闭上眼露出了她在眼皮上画的两颗爱心，诺敏这时候开口「同学，早点回去休息吧。」「哼！」

「小光，你跟那个很主动的女孩还有没有联络啊？」诺敏一边收拾着东西一边问着，小光楞了一秒后摇头「没有。」「从电影杀青到现在几个月了都没有再联络过？」

「没有。」小光抱起箱子走出了教室，人家可是大明星后准耶…怎么可能还会和自己这个小小的考古学家助教有联络，诺敏跟在身旁「真可惜，我们的小光依旧单身。」

「单身也挺好的啊。」小光对诺敏吐舌做了个鬼脸，怎么？我单身犯法了吗？诺敏耸肩表示「你开心就好啰！是说那部电影好像今天上映耶！要不要去看啊？」「不了，我还有事呢。」

「我今天就不回研究室了，帮我跟陈教授说一声吧！」小光把箱子放回办公室后这个对诺敏说着，诺敏对他挥了挥手「知道了，你去忙吧！BYEBYE！」「BYEBYE。」

他和诺敏分开后，他在附近找了间电影院买了张电影票进场，在快要上映前好像有收到后准经纪人的讯息说过这件事，但是他压根忘了，还是听了诺敏提到才想起。

等待电影开始，他低头玩着手游，也没特别在意身边的位子坐了谁，电影开始后他认真的盯着萤幕，虽然拍摄时自己也在现场，但是在剪接师和特效师经手过后的成品还是让他惊艳，尤其是那个让他有点想念的人出现时……大明星这么忙，大概也忘了自己吧？

两个小时半的电影结束了，小光步出电影院时还听到身旁的观众在讨论着关于考古的方面的剧情，还说到之前有新闻说这部电影还特地请了国内数一数二的学者指导，让小光在一旁听得有点心虚，自己只是个小助教，还不是数一数二的学者，但是又听到他们在讨论后准演技很好时，他心里认同的点头。

正当他准备搭地铁时，突然有从旁边伸出了一只手把他拉到了一旁的暗巷，小光惊呼被摀着嘴，心想不会吧？我看个电影出来就遇到抢劫？对方看他不反抗便把摀着他嘴的手放下，被压在墙上不安的开口「大哥，你如果要钱我可以给你…」

但是他怎么会知道对方的手却从他衣服下襬探了进去，小光因为这突如其来的碰触而颤抖不敢乱动，不是吧……不只劫财还要劫色吗？！小光咽了口水后又开口「大哥，我是男的，你别这样…」只见对方轻笑了一声之后，大手刻意的轻抚向上揉捏着他胸前的果实。

「嗯…唔…」小光急忙摀住自己的嘴，完蛋了，自己看来是真的逃不了了！后准你这混账！早知道就不来看你的电影了！现在遇上这破事！眼前的男人拉下他摀着嘴的手之后又扯下自己的口罩，俯下身吻住了小光的唇，男人用舌舔弄着他紧闭的贝齿后将舌探入小光嘴里，勾着他的舌纠缠着，但是小光对这方面的事情一窍不通，又怎么受得了男人这样的吻？

等到他气息逐渐不稳时男人才结束了这个长吻，小光双脚一软差点就往地上跪，男人立即的伸手揽住了小光的腰把他紧紧抱在怀里，在小光耳边低语「你不是一直都想知道我为什么吻你吗？」

「后…准…？」小光听到熟悉的声线才仔细看着眼前的男人，啊…是他刚刚在大萤幕上看到的那个坏家伙…后准看着被吻得满脸通红的小光说「你还问不问我为什么吻你啊？」

「你…为什么吻我啊？」小光看着后准开口，明知道后准肯定又是用韩文回答他，但是他还是问了，后准嘴角勾起了一抹笑「因为我喜欢你，从电影开拍前就对你一见钟情了。」

「唉？」小光以为后准又要说他不懂的韩文，没想到这次却是用标准的中文回答，他咬着被吻得有点红肿的下唇问「那你为什么不跟我说啊？」「因为我怕你会讨厌我。」「那你为什么不联络我啊？」「因为你没有给我你的电话。」「喔…对吼…」

「所以，你会讨厌我吗？」后准看他没有什么太大的反应便开口问他，小光仰起头看着后准「唔…我想想…」「好，你想想。」

「你怎么会知道我在这啊？」小光问，后准低头轻吻着他的唇「陈教授今天讲课时，我就坐在教室最后一排，从你走出大学校门就跟在你后面，在你买了票之后就上前买了你旁边的座位，结束之后也跟在你后面。」

「啊？原来是你？！」小光一脸懵的看着他，难怪自己今天从课堂上就一直觉得有人盯着他，但是却又找不到视线来自哪里，说给诺敏听，诺敏不在意的回他也许是台下那些爱慕你的学生吧，后准笑着「嗯，是我，你饿不饿？」

「饿了。」小光点头，就见后准戴上墨镜后牵起小光的手走出了暗巷「走吧，去吃饭。」

「你知不知道…我刚真的以为我遇上一个劫财又劫色的坏人啊…」小光想着刚刚暗巷发生的事情说着，他想收回被握着的手，但是却被后准握得更紧，后准轻吻了他那因为笑而露出的酒窝「我确实是想劫色的。」「大坏蛋。」

「只对你坏。」


End file.
